Project Summary This application seeks ongoing funding for our Program Project Grant focusing on the alveolar epithelium during lung injury. Our highly interactive and productive group of investigators made important discoveries through synergistic and interdisciplinary approaches to the study of alveolar epithelial lung injury. Resources to support these types of interactions can be achieved through the collaborative structure of the Program Projects and the specific Cores. The Administrative Core plays the critical role in planning and coordinating scientific activities to enhance synergy of the different projects and investigators of the program project. The Administrative Core will provide overall direction and central administrative services; facilitate communication and interaction by coordinating investigator and internal and external advisory meetings; organize guest speaker visits; facilitate access to university resources, services or regulatory departments; ensure timely dissemination of new knowledge through publication, presentations, and a website open to the public; provide an environment of interdisciplinary and collaborative research for mentorship of trainees and junior faculty. The Administrative Core will provide oversight of the pre and post grant administration, distribution of funds, and assist in the preparation of progress reports. All these services are to allow the investigators to focus on the mechanistic studies and be able to work synergistically and generate new and exciting knowledge and to surpass the productivity achieved in the previous two cycles of the program.